The Mayo Clinic exeperience with cerebrovascular disease in children was examined for the years 1965 through 1974. The medical record linkage system available for all medical facilities caring for the Rochester population makes it possible, for the first time, to establish an incidence rate for cerebrovascular disease in children. These data have been collected and are currently being analyzed. Four papers on this subject have been prepared and submitted for publication.